Abigail's Diary
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: Here are the entries i had to write for English. This tells us what is going on in the mind of Miss Abigal Williams. So plz read and review. Tell me what you think. Thanks.
1. Entry 1

**Here is a project that i had to do for English; we had to create a hidden diary so here are my entries. plz read and review. thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Cruciable; though it would be so cool if i did cause i love that play.**

Dear Diary ,                                                                                                                 The 5th day of September, 1692

       I have committed on of the worst sins in existence a few days ago; I have known a man before marriage. To make matters worse this was not just any wan, but a married. I know that I should be sorry for what I have done and repent this sine I just can't. I know it is wrong but I love John Procter, and I know in his heart he loves me. Why else would he seek me out and ask me to meet him in the barn? I have decided that I never want to forget how this has happened so I have decided to write the story so I will always remember every detail.

      It was the 1st of the month when it first happened. I had been working in the Procter home for almost three months. Poor Mrs. Elizabeth Procter had come down with an illness some weeks before and had yet to shake it. While Mrs. Procter was resting I decided to get reading done. I was only ten pages into the passage I was reading when John Procter came up behind me. He bent down and breathed into my ear. This caught me by surprise resulting in me falling off the chair I was occupying. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact that never came. Just as I was going to hit the ground I felt two strong arms catch me. When I looked up John was there smiling at me lust filling his gaze. As soon as I noticed this I couldn't help but blush. I quickly muttered a thank you, this mixed with the blush caused him to let out a jolly laugh. As he set me to my feet he whispered into my ear that he liked me immensely. After hearing this I became braver; I asked him if there was anything I could do to repay him for saving me from hitting the ground. To this he replied "Oh I am sure I can think of something you could do. Meet me in the barn tonight after everyone goes to bed." then he left to go and do his chores.

     After he left I stood there in shock for a good ten minutes before I went to go and do my responsibilities. I couldn't wait, the night could not come fast enough. However when the night finally came and I went out to meet John I was dismayed to find him not there. So I sat down and waited, as soon as a half hour went bye I had realized he was not coming. I got up and turned to leave but was stopped by a powerful voice asking me where I was going? I turned around and there he was standing at the entrance. If I had not thought him handsome before I certainly did that night under the light of the full moon. He came up to me and took me in his arms and kissed me. Not just a quick peck on the cheek but a kiss filled with lust and passion. It was my very first kiss and I was thrilled to have it be from the man I secretly loved. Well that one not so simple kiss led to a whole lot more that night. I gave away my virginity and if I could do it over again I wouldn't change a thing. Well it is getting late and I have church in the morning so I must go now. I will write again as soon as I am able but for now goodnight my dear friend.

                                           Sincerely,

                                                      Abigail. Williams


	2. Entry 2

**So here is the 2nd out of the 4 entries. Again plz read and tell me what you all think. thanks.**

**Disclaimer on pg 1**

Dear Diary,                                                                          The 13th day of September, 1692

           It has been exactly 13 years to this day since my parents, god rest their souls, were brutally murdered. I was only a child of 5 when I watched filthy savage Indians bash my poor parents heads in on their pillow next to mine. Although I was but a child I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I thought that maybe if I write down the events that happened that night I may feel a bit better so I decided to write them down in here.

          Father, Mother and I were on our way to go and visit Uncle Paris and Aunt Lilly. Mommy, and daddy had some great news to share: they were going to have another baby. Honestly when I herd that I was going to be a big sister I was scared that my mommy and daddy wouldn't love me anymore. I wanted to tell them what I felt, but I thought that I would get into trouble and make my parents mad, and upset.. So I tried my best to seam happy. On that day however I got really mad at mommy and daddy because they weren't paying attention to me; all they did was talk about the baby. The pent up anger I felt toward the baby just came out . I started to yell and say what I really felt. I told them that I hated the baby: that it would ruin everything. After my tantrum and after I realized what I had said I broke down in tears. Father then came up to me ,picked me up and carried me over to my mother. They were not mad at me like I thought they would be. They just held me and whispered calming words in my ear. Once I had calmed down enough to talk they talked to me. They told me that they loved me and that would never change, even when the baby came . By the time we were done talking I had grown fond of the idea of the idea of being a big sister. We sat up and talked until it was bedtime. My parents took me to bed and tucked me in. the last words I herd before I fell asleep were. Goodnight our angel; we love you so much.

            Later that night I was awoken by a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. I looked over to my parents beds and found that they were still asleep. It comforted me to know that they were there and always would be. I fell back asleep with a smile on my face. I was awoken again later but this time it was because of screaming. I looked over at my parents only to see savages standing over my parents with weapons in their hands. My mother was crying and my father was trying to reason with them. There was no reasoning with these devil worshiping creatures. In a flash one of the men carrying a weapon smashed my dear fathers head in. he collapsed onto the bed: there was blood everywhere. My mother let out a bloodcurdling scream as my father fell into her arms. She begged them not to hurt her or me. But again they were beyond reasoning. As they brought their weapon up to strike she asked her last wish, her wish was that they not hurt me. Her last words were I love you Abigail then the man brought down his ax on my mothers head. She, just like my father fell dead onto the bed. She landed on my fathers already dead body. It was then that I broke down in tears, for I was just a child. I thought that this was a dream and that I would soon wake up., and when I did my mother and father would hold me and tell me it was alright. Though I wished it was just a dream I knew deep down that it wasn't that my parents were gone.

           It was then that the savage men noticed me. The one that must have bee the leader turned to me and said that they would not harm me because it was my mothers last wish and that it was not their way to hurt children. after this was said they just left. I went over to my mother and father and shook them trying to wake them, this was to no avail. I then broke down and cried my tears mixing with the blood of my parents. I didn't know how the god I was raised to love could have let this happen. That night I turned away from God. I figured if he didn't care about me then I wouldn't care about him either.

          After I was found I was sent to live with my Aunt Lilly and Uncle Paris. They were the only family I had left. It was hard to live there because Uncle is a preacher and I was forced to practice something I no longer believed in. After living with Uncle Paris and Aunt Lilly for a long time things started to get easier. That is until Aunt Lilly got pregnant with my cousin Betty. This just reminded my of the little brother or sister I would have had. I tried to be happy about the baby when she came but I just couldn't. When I told Aunt Lilly she told me it was ok that I could be Betties older sister. This made me a bit happier. I really did love my Aunt she was just like my mother in many ways so it was like mother was still here. So when she was taken from us I went back to being sad on the inside. To help I started to write in this Diary. And now I write in it whenever something happens. Well I must go now. Uncle will be home soon and I must see how diner is coming. Writing down what happened did help a bit . I am glad that I did.

                              Sincerely,

                                      Abigail Williams


	3. Entry 3

**Sorry this one is so short but  here is number 3.**

Dear Diary,                                                                        20th day Of September

            I can't believe that stupid John Proctor. He has the audacity to choose that sniveling wife of his over me. I am way better than that goody too shoes Elizabeth Proctor. There are so many differences between us; we are like night and day. She is like I said a goody too shoes. She is a naïve, sickly, and simple woman. I on the other hand am an adventure. I am knowledgeable, healthy, and certainly not simple. Why any man would be luck to have me. Elizabeth is an old hag who should rot in hell. I am a young beautiful woman; a great prize for any real man. The one man I want however is married to a woman who is not good enough for him. I mean can she be any more annoying?

           John should really just leave her and marry me. I am way better than her. I would be a great wife unlike her. If she was so great john would have never swayed from her bed and company and into my own. Then again I guess I should thank her then for not being enough for him. For if Elizabeth had been enough I would have never known real love. For that is what john and I share.. Surly this woman he calls wife must have threatened him. There is no other explanation for john refusing my bed now. That woman has cursed him surly. Oh how I hate her for keeping my love and I apart.

          Oh how I loath her. There is nothing she can do that I can not. She can clean, cook, and be at peace with god. Well I can do all of those things and more. The sooner John realizes this, the sooner we can live happily every after. All I can say now is that I will have my revenge on Goody Procter. Once I put in a claim that she is a witch the whole town will see what a fake she really is. Here is my plan. I will claim that she is a witch and with all the "evidence" and witness that I will come up with she will die. Now that my plan is in motion I just need to trick the silly little Mary Warren into helping me, though she will never know that she is really helping me with her mistress' death. I will see Elizabeth hang, and John will be mine if it is the last thing I ever do! Well I fear someone just arrived home so this is all I can write for now. I will write again as soon as I am able.

                                  Sincerely,

                                          Abigail Williams


	4. Entry 4

**A big thank yo uto everyone who read and reviewed. i hope you all enjoyed this at least a bit. with a final farewell here is the final entry**

Dear Diary,                                                                     The 25th day of September

        My plan did not turn out the way I wanted it too. Instead of Elizabeth being sentenced to hang: John was Arrested for consorting with the devil. He will probably hang for his crimes. Even though he really didn't do anything wrong, except for choosing his wife over me. I will not come clean about my lies and sins however. For if I did I would be killed and I will not let that happen to me. As much as I love John I will not die for him. He was the stupid one to take his wife's place, so now he will pay the price for it. Here is exactly what happened in the court room today.

       We were all sitting there listening to and providing evidence against one of those accused of witch craft. We have provided evidence for so many I don't even remember which witch it was. When the person was found guilty we heard arguing outside the courts doors so Mr. Danforth went out to see what was going on . He was followed by my uncle and several others. While they were gone we decided to talk amongst our selves to pass the time. al l of a sudden the court doors flew open to reveal John Proctor with Giles Corey behind him. John looked around the room , as if he were looking for someone in particular. When his eyes landed on me they were full of ice, and hatred. His cold gaze held mine for a few seconds before he turned to address the court. He was cold and unfeeling except maybe toward his wife. He claimed that she was innocent of being a witch, and to make matters worse he claimed me a whore in front of everyone. I knew if I didn't convince the judge and the rest of the court that I was not as he said then I would die. So I quickly decided to play the part of an innocent victim claiming he was lying. I don't know how convincing I was but I was cleared. This happened when John told his story and said that his wife threw me out because she knew me for a whore. When asked if his wife would lie he said" There are those who can not sing…" blah blah blah "My wife can not lie". So the judge had them bring in Elizabeth and in front of the whole court she lied. She said that she never knew me for a whore to protect John's name when John had already ruined it himself. How ironic and quite funny if you ask me. John then tried to redeem himself by using Mary Warren to prove that we all were lying.

        I will admit I was frightened when I saw Marry Warren :I knew she had enough information to have me and a few others. Johns plan to turn one of our own however backfired. As soon as she spoke the court believed her false. They knew that she was either lying before or she was lying now. I thought we were then safe for that mouse of a girl would not admit to lying before the court but surprisingly she did. I knew we would be in trouble if we didn't do something and fast. I had to think of a plan and fast: it was up to me because all the other girls were weak and stupid. I then though of a plan to make her look like a witch. I decided to" talk" to a little yellow bird that was really Mary Warren's spirit in a different form. Soon all the other girls followed my lead and "talked" to the little yellow bird. It was then that the entire room broke out in a panic. We children started to run to avoid the sharp claws of the bird as it descended upon us. We all let out horrible screams. The court trying to yell above us at Mary. Then it got quite again. It was time for part two of my plan.

        I started to repeat every word Mary said making it look like I was possessed. Soon all, the other girls followed my lead repeating everything she said. The court started to yell at Mary even louder and I thought we were all safe but then She surprised us all by accusing John Of consorting with the devil. Then all was quite for a moment. The silence was broken by John jokingly admitting to his crime. Then he and Giles Corey were taken away to prison. Well it has been a traumatic day for us all so I am off to bed now. I will write again soon. Goodnight my friend.

                                             Sincerely,

                                                     Abigail Williams


End file.
